


Litany

by butalasearwax



Series: Shit I Turned In To English Class (for a grade) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butalasearwax/pseuds/butalasearwax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is Steve Rogers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litany

**Author's Note:**

> So for this one we were told to listen to this poem Litany and then write a bunch of comparisons and I thought we were supposed to keep writing poems so oops.

You’re the thing the cat dragged in

Small and sickly and beat up ‘cause you can’t keep your trap shut.

You’re bruised knuckles and cracked lips

and full of a fight for what’s right.

You’re the leaves that shake in the chill wind

and the cold I try to trade for my warmth.

And you’re the worry that keeps me up.

 

But you’re the smile I fall asleep with.

And you’re not what the cat dragged in

‘cause you probably led the damn cat home for some milk.

 

You’re certainly not always the reason I drink

But you’re the coffee sitting there for me to curl my fingers around.

 

You’re the anchor in my storm and the wind in my wings

and every other damn cliche out there.

And you’re the stupid idiot that sees the good in everyone

and I’m the lucky bastard who caught your eye.

 

We’re not perfect.

We’re back alleys and battered boxes

and fights

and lost pencils

and annoying humming

and crap coffee

and stolen polished dimes

and what’s best?

 

We’re idiots in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more poems I promise (maybe)


End file.
